Keeping up with Rome's grandsons
by Schnitzelsandshit
Summary: Series of funny one-shots about France,Spain,Portugal,Romania,Romano,Italy and Moldova!WARNING:OOC-ness(more or less)!Any suggestion is welcomed!Cover made by myself.
1. Chapter 1

**KEEPING UP WITH ROME'S GRANDSONS**

 _*narrator's voice*_

Once upon a time,on this insensitive and ignorant of true beauty world lived a handsome,hot empire called Rome. He enjoyed:parties _*shows Rome dancing on "Single ladies",even though in those times Beyonce wasn't even born,but doesn't matter*_ ,beautiful ladies _*shows Rome being slapped by Greece's mom,after saying a cheesy pick-up line*_ and good food and drinks.

After he disappearead from this cruel world,the only ones remained were his grandsons,in number of 7:France,the oldest,Spain,Portugal,Romania,Romano,North Italy and Moldova,the youngest. They are known as the Romance speaking countries of Europe and…

 _*France appears out of nowhere,yelling that the narrator should've mentioned that he's also the hottest out of all grandsons*_

…and they continue Rome's legacy.

On this reality show you will have lots of:

 **ACTION!**

 _*"Romania,if I'll catch you,I swear to God I'm going to rip off that stupid head of yours and feed my dogs with the rest of your body!",yelled Hungary,while chasing Romania with her frying pan,after he replaced the cream from her oreos with toothpaste.*_

 **DRAMA!**

 _*"Oh,no!I…I've just…I'VE JUST ATE A POTATO!This is unforgivable!I'm a shame to this family!",sobbed Romano,while spiting out the French fries._

" _Dude,these are just French fries…",sighed America."And I thought that I was stupid…"_

" _Shut up,bastard!"*_

 **COMEDY!**

 _*"And then I said to him:Of course you'll be an EU member!OHONHONHON!",laughed France,leaning on Germany's shoulder. They lied Turkey again that he'll get the membership this year._

" _LOL,this is so funny!",said Germany,wipping a tear from his eye."*_

 **SUSPENSE! *illuminaty song playing on the backround***

 _*Portugal was sweating,while watching Spain chosing a tomato from the pile on his table. The question was,will he find the fake tomato,put intentionally here by Portugal,or not?Was Spain smart enough to make the difference?Only God knows…"*_

 **LOVE!**

 _*"Aghhh…",sighed Italy,with his cheeks red."Nothing on this world could compete with your beauty…I..I want to spend more time with you…I knew this was love at the first sight!". The Italian stared with love at his plate with Carbonarra pastas. Japan passed nearby:_

" _Greece isn't the only one who needs to seek professional help…"*_

 **AAAAND CUTENESS!**

 _*"Who's the cutie-patootie of this family?Me,of course!",beamed Moldova,while admiring himself in the mirror."_

Now,that you know what to expect,I suggest you should keep up with Rome's grandsons and their entertaing lives!Trust me,the Kardashians are nothing compared to them!

 **Hey,guys!I don't know if you're going to like this or not(tho' I hope you'll enjoy it),but I just wanted to write my story in other format,trying something new. I want to make this extremely humourous! Any feedbacks or even suggestions for funny moments from you are welcomed!God knows when the next update will be!Stay tuned!xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_*narrator voice*_

Hello!Glad to see you again on " Keeping up with Rome's grandsons"!So,today we're going to follow the brothers in their "business trip". They don't know we set a teeny-tiny camera in their car,in order to see how are they enjoying it!At the end,we'll wait for them. Anyway,let's start!*winks*

 _*"Hermanos,want to hear my tomato song again?",asked Spain,smiling._

" _You can stick that stupid song up your ass!",replied Romano,who was holding Moldova. The car was pretty small,so the guys had to stay packed like herrings. Italy was driving,Romania sat near him,while on the back were Romano,Moldova,France,Spain and Portugal._

" _Romano,can't you just shut up that potty mouth of yours?Here are also kids!",said France._

" _Hmph!Says the one who taught us the perviest things!Anyway,Spain,you got it,we don't want to listen to your tomato song again.",added Portugal. Suddenly,"Bitch better have my money",by Rihanna,started on the radio._

" _Oh,oh!This is my jam!Lemme turn this up loud!". The song was blasting from their car and they were singing along with Rihanna._

 _Their jamming time was interrupted by another car,which began klaxoning them. Italy looked at it:_

" _Oh,look!It's Germany!And Japan is with him!Ciaoooo!",beamed Italy. Even though the Italian seemed happy,Germany was rather terrified._

" _Italy!Why are you driving like a dummkopf?!You already surpassed the speed limit!". Italy looked to Romania,who simply shook his shoulders._

" _Well,we didn't notice it!Anyway,see you later,Germany!Byee!". Their car was again in front of his,at full speed._

" _I remember the last time I let Italy drive. It was terrible. And why they seem so relaxed with a driver like him?",asked Japan,confused. Germany sighed:_

" _That's because they are all bad drivers and they are used to each other. It runs in their family. They are all shitty drivers,except Moldova."_

" _Moldova can't even drive…"_

"T _hat's the point,Japan."*_

After a while,they finally arrived at the destination!So let's see how are they!*goes to them*

 _*"Bloody hell!What are you doing,you stupid twats?!",yelled England,while being carried out of the trunk._

" _Woah,big brother Romano,you have such silky hair!",beamed Moldova,who was piggyback riding the Italian. He just blushed and muttered "little bastard". The others were busy with England._

" _Okay,so what are we going to do with him next?"*_

*cameraman's voice* _"Ummm,guys…What are you doing?"_

 _They all stopped and stared embarrassed:"This is not what it looks like!",said France.*_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _*"Ummm,is this camera focusing?I think yes.",said Moldova,with his face very,very close to the camera. He backed a bit off and tried to make his brown hair look less messy. "Salut,guys!My name is Nicolae Basarab,but you may know me as Moldova,the youngest Romance nation and also as the little boy who refuses to move back with his big brother Romania…Wait a second…WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT?!"*_

*interruption sound*

 _*"Woah,just came back!So,let's start again!As you may know,I'm the adorable country of Moldova and today you're going to spend your day with me!I used to stay in the same house with Russia,who is the coolest country ever and… CE DRACU(1)?!Seriously,who the hell is writing the script?!". Moldova ran on the backstage,only to see Romania and Russia pulling a bunch of papers with Moldova's script:_

" _Bitch,you'd better hand this to me!",grumbled Romania."Moldova is MY brother!"_

" _Niet,Romania,he's MY little brother!"_

" _Nu!Moldova is the grandson of Rome and he isn't a shitty Slavic country like you!"_

 _Moldova rolled his eyes:"Here we go again…"_

 **BONUS MOMENT!**

 _*"Okay,guys,let's start a game!I will say a word in French and you'll have to say the same word in your own language. So,brother-frère. Romania,Moldova…it's your turn. Don't try to tear this family apart!"_

 _Romania and Moldova exchanged looks and chorused:"Brother-frate."_

" _Hmmm,not bad!Romano,Italy?"_

" _Fratello!Portugal,it's your turn!". The brown haired nation smiled:"Irmão.". France dragged a hand over his face:"Mon Dieu!Spain,I hope you won't…"_

" _HERMANO!",grinned the Spanish guy,while high-fiving with Portugal._

" _Oh my God…",sighed France.*_

So,that's it for today's episode of "Keeping up with Rome's grandsons"!See you next time!

 **Hello,guys!I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for your support!I want to ask you something:could you tell me a suitable human name for Portugal and also some funny stereotypes about this country,please?I may use them in the future. Then,again,your suggestions for possible funny moments are welcomed!Kisses!**

1-Ce dracu?!-What the hell?!


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _*"Ciao,people!It's me,Italy,and we're going to spend some time together!Can't wait to..."_

" _You useless bastard,come here and scratch my back!Mio Dio,it's itching so fucking bad!",shouted Romano,from another room._ _Italy looked disappointed at the camera:_

" _Fratello,please,let me film this!I want it to be a nice intro and…"_

" _I DON'T FUCKING CARE BASTARD!Wait a second…did you just say you were filming?!Did you filmed this?!". Italy grinned evilishly._

" _Si,Romano!And the whole world is seeing this right now!"_

" _God,no!Cut this!Cut this right now!"_

" _Too late!",giggled Veneziano._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"*_

 ***interruption sound***

 _*This time,Italy was in a supermarket and near him was a really,really pretty girl. He whispered to the camera:_

" _Hey,guys!As you know,I'm the country where all the love happens and,around me,is this bella!I will show you how to attract a pretty lady!",winked he."Now watch and learn!". The Italian got closer to her. She stared confused,as Italy put his arm around her shoulders:_

" _So,bella,I told my mom that I will call her when I fall in love.". The girl handed Italy her phone:"Here. You just have to say you don't have cash to call your mom.". He then takes her phone,while looking at the camera embarrassed:"Hehe…okay,cut this…"*_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*narrator's voice*

Hello,people and here we meet again at "Keeping up with Rome's grandsons"!This day,we followed Italy…

*Italy appears and asks if the part where he tries to flirt in the supermarket where deleted*

…Of course not,how do you think we're going to raise our rating?Anyway,today we followed Italy,but you didn't know that Portugal took part into a sexy photoshooting for a perfume and we decided to sneak and see how he's doing!So,yeah,let's go to Portugal!

 _*Portugal was in the backstage. When he saw the cameraman,he waved his hand:_

" _Ah,olá!So you just came in,right?!Here,follow me!". The Portuguese guy looked deliciously good in his baby-blue shirt,which was half unbuttoned."Oh,and,by the way,you can call me Afonso!". As you can guess the cameraman,who was a girl,blushed instantly._

" _I'm so excited that I was chosen to do this photoshoot!At first they wanted France to do this,but they realized how cooler I am and…"_

 _France bursted in,slamming the door:_

" _Non,these are lies!Don't listen to him!He locked moi in a closet,so I won't be able to go here!I mean,come on,I'm France,everyone likes to make photoshoots with me!". Portugal turned to the camera:_

" _Hehe,guess it's time for an advertise!"_

" _But mr Portugal,we…"_

" _I said,IT'S TIME FOR AN ADVERTISE!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was it for today and,for the next time,we want to make a q&a with the guys. So,we'd like if you,the audience,would send them some questions!Any type of question,whether embarrassing or not!

"Did you delete that scene?",asked again Italy.

"NO!"

 **For real,guys,I would like to make the next chapter as a q &a episode. All you'll have to do is to leave a review with a question you'd like to ask the guys if they were in front of you!See you next time and I hope you enjoy this!As I previously said,any suggestion is welcomed!Bye,bye!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Salut!It's me,Moldova,the most adorable grandson of Rome and you're keeping up with me and my brothers!Pupici(1)!",winked the little boy._

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _*narrator's voice*_

Hello and nice to see you all again!So,as I've promised last time,the boys _*points at France,Spain,Portugal,Romania,Romano,Italy and Moldova*_ will respond to all your questions and…

 **Romano:** Can't we just start already?!

Okay,okay,we'll start….

First question(this is for you,France):How do you look so beautiful?

 **France:** Honhonhon…*flips his hair*Maybe I'm born with it,maybe it's…L'Oréal. Oui,it's surely L'Oréal!

Mmmkay,next!Romania,can the fan who asked this question call you Roro?

 **Romania*blushes*:** But of course!You can call me anything,literally anything!

 **Hungary*appears out of nowhere*:** Then can I call you "TRASHCAN"?

 **Romania:** Moldova,hold my hat!How this bitch even appeared in my show,how could she…

***************interruption sound*******************

Yeah,we're back with another question:Do you like animes?

 **Portugal:** Are animes these cartoons that come from Japan?

Yes.

 **Portugal:** Ah….Yeah,I like watching them…My favourite is Attack on titan.

 **Spain:** Totally Sailor Moon!

 **Romano:** HAHAHAHAHHA!Sailor Moon is for little girls!Lol!

 **Romania:** You cried like a little bitch when you watched the last episodes of Toradora,so shut up!As for me,my personal favourite is Diabolik Lovers.

 **France:** I love High school DxD!

 **Portugal*sighs*:** As I expected…Italy,what about you?

 **Italy:** Neko atsume is my favourite anime!

 **Romano:** That's not even an anime,idiot!It's a fucking game!

 **Italy:** Oh…Didn't know that…Moldova?

 **Moldova*smiling*:** Future diary for the win!

 ***everyone stares at him*Moldova:** What?

Let's move to the next question!Who's the best cook,it says!

 **France:** It's totally me!Nothing compares to la cuisine française!

 **Italy*frowns*:** What?!Dio mio,la cuccina italiana is better!We have pasta,pizza EVERYTHING!Right,fratello?

 **Romano:** Si!

 **Spain:** I think my food is better!I have paella,so shut up,you putas!

 **France:** Non,mine is better!Everyone knows France equals luxury and glamour!

 ***meanwhile in the backstage,Romania,Moldova and Portugal are sharing some food***

 **Portugal:** These cabagge rolls you call sarmale are very good!

 **Moldova:** Thanks!Me and Romania made them!And we like your Mariscos!I don't get why the others are fighting….Food should bring love,not fight!

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Next question is for France!So,France,who's your favourite brother?

 **France:** Hmmm….Firstly,my favourites were Italy and Romano,but they didn't want to spend time with their big bro…

 **Italy:** Because you read me erotic books…

 **France:** You had to know about these things anyway!And then,my favourite brother was Romania,because he wanted to be so hard like me!But after he was communist,he changed and became so…weird. Ughh…Now I like Moldova!He's so cute,so so cute…So cute…*pats his head* *France. Exe stopped working*

 **Moldova:** Big brother France,are you okay?You make me feel uncomfortable…

 **Romania:** Hands off from him!

Do you all get along well?

 **Spain:** Si!You see,it's simple!I get along with Italy,Romano…

 **Portugal:** Yes,you get along with Romano….He likes your tomatoes,if you know what I mean….*eyebrows wiggle*

 **Romano:** I'm going to stick those sunglasses you have up your ass if you say something like this again,cazzo!

 **Romania:** We have these kind of teeny-tiny fights,but we get along!By the way,I get along very well with Spain and Italy!And me and Romano are planning to have our own rap band. It will be cool!

 **Moldova:** I like spending time with big brother Italy and Spain!

 **Italy:** That's so nice to hear!

 **Spain:** Too bad everyone dislikes France.

 **France:** Shut up,shitface!

Next question!What do you like to do together

 **France:** Hmmm….Eating together,watching soap operas,driving(I don't know why people evacuate the streets for the next 24 hours when we're preparing to drive),drinking wine and kidnapping England whenever he talks shit about us. Okay,I shouldn't have revealed the last thing…

Thoughts about grandpa Rome,guys?

 **Moldova:** I was a baby when he died,so I didn't manage to spend time with grandpa Rome,but I think he was awesome!

 **Portugal:** I remember when he used to play with us…and when he tried to give us wine,even though we were 4 years old…

 **Italy:** I miss him…*sobs*

 **Romano:** I don't miss him!That old bastard preferred Veneziano over me!

 **France:** He left me with a bunch of babies on my head!Not nice!

 **Romania:** I liked him!I remember when my other grandmother,Dacia(who didn't like him at all)used to mix herbs to make him run to the toilet. I think she actually made laxatives…

 **Spain:** I can say he was a good grandpa. Maybe too free spirited,but a good one!

 **Romano:** Are we done with this shit already?!Italy keeps crying like a pussy!

Oh,yeah!We're done,dear Romano!

So that was it with this episode of "Keeping up with Rome's grandons" and they can't wait to see you again,dear spectators!Keep having fun and being cheery!Bye!

 **Hello,guys!Hope you liked it and I wanted to ask you something…what would you think about a future chapter with the nyotalia version of Rome's grandons?Oh,and also,can't wait for your reviews/suggestions!Have a nice day!n3n**

 **1- Kisses!(Romanian)**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Bonjour,mes amis!Today you will spend your time with the fabulous,inegalable,awesome,handsome..._

 ***after a while***

"… _flawless,magnificent me,the country of France,also known as the big brother of all these brats!"*points at a photo with the other Romance countries* "So,let's start!"_

 *******ADVERTISE TIME!*******

" **Ciao,bastards!Have you ever been sick of not being recognized as one of Rome's grandsons?",said Romano,while sliding his black sunglasses. He was wearing a Versace smoking.**

" **Yes!But what can I do?",asked Romania.**

" **Come here,my dear garlic smelling friend,I will give you this!". Romano handed Romania a curl,like the ones Italy and him have. "With the Itabros curl you'll be 100% recognized as a fabulous grandson of Rome!And is very cheap!"**

" **Oh,my…Thank you,this definitely changed my life!",beamed Romania,after he put the curl in his hair.**

" **Si!And we have a special offert!Buy two curls for your sorella or fratello or your entire family at the price of one!Change your life!Become one with us!"**

" **Ummm,I think that was my catch phrase,mister Romano!",said Russia,smiling gently."But if I'll buy one curl,I can be one with you,da?"**

" **Romano,what are we going to do,hehe?",muffled Romania,while Russia was hugging both him and the Italian.**

" **Ehehe,the advertisement is done,bastards!Okay,Russia,now you can leave us…."**

 *******BACK TO FRANCE*******

" _Pfft,stupid advertise!How they dare interrupting me?!Anyway,if you'll spend your day with me,you'll have the chance to admire me while I'm fabulously reading "Fifty shades of Grey"._

"Umm,mister France,you read what?"

 _*sigh*"Nevermind…"_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _So,we see each other again!Today,we'll cook something together that is actually eatable,not like that shit England cooks!",said France,while preparing his ingredients._

" _Shut up,smelly armpits!",yelled England._

 _*France making that yandere look*"Hehe,excuse moi….How you son of a bitch entered in my show,you fucking…"_

 ***********interruption sound**********

" _Oui,I'm back!I put all the ingredients and we'll just have to wait a bit,but,meanwhile,let's greet my special guest,Prussia!"_

" _The AWESOME Prussia,that's how you should've spelled it!"_

 _*glares*"This is my show!Anyway,Prussia,you'll have to help me make the souce and…MON DIEU,WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!"*almost dies of heart attack*_

" _Socks with crocs,what's wrong with them?Umm,France?Are you okay?France?"_

" _Why…why are you doing this to me…."*sobs*_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _France just came home and finds Portugal,Spain and Romano doing a shirtless photoshooting._

" _What's going on here?!"_

"Oh,hello,mister!They are doing a photoshooting for the cover of Vogue magazine. Don't worry,it will take only a bit!"

" _Huh?!How dare you take photos without me?!Especially for important magazines!"_

"Oh,my….Look at these photos!", _said the photographer,showing our hostess some photos with Portugal revealing his toned abs,Spain sexy smiling and with Romano taking off his shirt._

"My body is ready…Fuck,why did I say this?!Cut it!CUT IT!"

" _Honhonhon,this won't happen,chérie!This is because I wasn't included!"_

Damn it!Yeah,laugh,people,laugh!You would've done the same if you've seen them!Anyway,my dears,this was your day with France and I hope you enjoyed staying with this fiery guy!See ya!

 _"Hahaha!This is karma,girl!You didn't want to cut that moment with me two episodes ago!Hahaha!"_

Shut up,Italy!

 **Woah,hello there!Wanted to say that the moment with Romano and Romania was inspired by the recent strips with my dear country and the Itabros and I really hope you liked this!Can't wait for more suggestions from you and your reviews!I'm thinking about making a nyotalia episode and,as one of you suggested in reviews,one with them talking about their most awkward moments in their lives. Have a nice time!xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Portugal:** This should've been the "A day with Portugal" episode!This isn't fair!

Yeah,whatever…..*rolls her eyes*

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hello there,guys!So,today we'll have a special episode of "Keeping up with Rome's grandsons",where they will tell you about the most awkward moments in their whole lives. Oh,my,I think this would break the raitings!So,who wants to be the first one,huh?

*everyone looks at each other*

 **Moldova:** Ummm…can I be the first one?

Of course you little ball of cuteness!Go ahead,tell us!

 **Moldova*smiles*:** Well,I was taking a shower one night and I was singing "Chandelier". I felt so cool in my attempt to reach the highest notes,that after I finished and got out of the shower,I woke up with the whole neighbourhood near my house clapping their hands and shouting. My face got as red as one of big brother Spain's tomatoes,it was very embarrassing.

 **Portugal:** It appears that not only Italy can sing well in our family….

What about you,hot mess….I mean,Portugal?What's the most awkward moment of your life?

 **Portugal:** Hmmm,let me think…Ah,yes,I know!So,I was invited by Australia to surf together. And while we were surfing,a big wave hit me,knocking me down instantly. But when I got up,I felt something weird….and then I touched my bottom part of my brief and realized it fell down. My butt was showing,for God's sake!

Oh…that must've been….interesting to see.*giggles*

 **Portugal:** Yeah,the whole beach was staring at me and giggling,including Australia. I pulled it up again and ran back,pretending nothing happened.

 **Spain:** BWAHAHAHHAHAHHA!This is so funny,AHAHAHAHA!I think this was a fantASStic moment!AHAHAHAHA!

 **Portugal*smirks*:** Haha,laugh as much as you can!But I know something you did that you don't want anyone to know.

 **Romania:** Huh,what happened,I'm curious!

 **France:** Me too!Tell us,Portugal!

 **Spain*starts sweating*:** Oh,no,no,no,nooooo!Portugal,no!

 **Portugal*grins evilishly*:** Oh,Portugal YES!So,I will tell you…Me and Spain were both invited at a party and this guy got so drunk that he really thought Poland was a girl and started flirting with him!Poor Poland didn't know what to do to escape from Spain,ahaha!

*everyone burst in laughter,except Spain*

 **Spain:** Yeah…thanks again for ruining my image,Portugal…

 **Portugal:** You're welcome!*winks*

Ok,guys,moving on from this brotherly moment,who wants to continue,huh?

 **Italy:** Me!I want to continue!

Go ahead!

 **Italy:** Me and fratello were hosting an Italian TV show together and I was so nervous that when we stood next to each other,I…

 **Romano:** Oh my God,not that moment…it was so fucking embarrassing!

 **Italy:** …I grabbed his crotch…and squish it…hard….I still can't believe this happened!Everyone saw this live!

 **France:** Dafuq…

 **Romania:** We can all agree that this was both embarrassing and fucked up. Anyway,can I continue?

Yes,please!

 **Romania:** I was once wandering in one of the malls in Bucharest and I drank too much grape juice. When I wanted to go to the bathroom,it was full. I ran quickly to the next level,but when I was almost near the bathroom,I bumped into a group of kids who wanted to take photos with me. This lasted 5 minutes and I thought that my bladder will explode. Finally,I was near the bathroom door,only to find out it was defective. I was freacking desperate and I peed in a flowerpot and everyone took pictures of me…

 **Moldova*pats his back*:** It's okay,big brother…You should be happy that only my people and your people have seen the photos on the internet.

 **Italy:** Why I remember Hungary told us about that too?

 **Moldova:** Shush!You make big brother feel bad!

 **France:** Pfft!It could've been worse!I wore the same outfit as England at an event!

Really?!

 **France:** Oui…We just bumped into each other,only to see that we were wearing the same suit. It was terrible!The rubrics with "Who wore it better?" exploded...

Oh,poor you…Anyway,mister Romano…I'm looking at you…

 **Romano:** H-huh?!What?!I'm not going to tell you!

 **Portugal:** Hey,don't be an ass and tell us!We all confessed and now it's your turn!

 **France:** Honhonhon…Romano is by nature an awkward moment!

 **Romano:** Shut up,you bastard,or I'll beat your fucking ass!

Woah,calm down you hot-headed latins!Romano,come on…

 **Romano*sigh*:** Ok,ok…Last year,I went to a date with a bella and I had to go to bathroom. After I already unzipped my pants,a guy just entered the bath and sat next to me,staring at my weenie. I felt so fucking uncomfortable,especially when he smiled at me and winked. He finished peeing first and pinched my ass while leaving. I woke up with a tiny piece of paper with his phone number near me.

 **Italy:** Oh my God….AHAHAHAHAHA!

 **France:** Oh,wow,I'm amazed…

 **Romano:** Okay,isn't this over already?!I don't want to bring my reputation to a lower level!

Yeah,yeah,it's done!But,damn,Romano….Anyway,this was your special episode with the guys!Have a nice day and see you next time!Bye,bye!

 **Hello,lovely people!So,since the orthodox Easter is almost here in Romania,this bunny will give you,instead of chocolate eggs,a new chapter as gift!Hope you like this and don't forget to review and suggest another things!Have a nice day!XOXO!**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Ciao,bastards!Guess with who will you spend your day?Si,with me!Aaaaand here is our forgotten in a closet…I mean,sister,Monaco!"_

" _Hello,glad to-….GYAAAAAH!". Romano pushed her suddenly in the pool next to them and Monaco fell in the water._

" _NO ONE CARES!HAHAHAHA!"_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Huh,what an asshole!Anyway,here we're back to "Keeping up with Rome's grandsons",a show that is clearly better than Kardashians'. So,today we will follow the short tempered Italian and we'll share some fun with him!Let's start!

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!*BASTARDS!*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _The camera was close to Romano's face,focusing mainly on his nose. He realized quickly that not all of his face was seen and he moved the camera a bit further._

" _We're seeing each other again,huh,cazzos?Anyway,I'm in a restaurant with Romania…"_

" _Hello there!",could've been heard Romania's cheerful voice._

"… _and we are discussing about our future rap band called "Double Ro". I was telling him that we should use strong language in our songs and we were thinking which ones."_

" _Oh,I think I know!"_

" _Then say them,bastard!"_

" _Okay…". Romania cleared his throat."MUSCLES!WEIGHTS!BARBELLS!BICEPS!TRICEPS!"_

 _Romano dragged a hand over his face:"Not this kind of strong language,idiot!"_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _Guys,guys!'m coming from that restaurant and look at this bella in front of me!",said Romano,pointing enthusiaticly at a long-haired blonde. He zoomed the camera on the butt."Mamma mia,pizzeria!What a nice ass!I must talk to her!Hey,bella!What's up?!"_

 _The blonde turned around and,much for Romano's shock,it was a guy."Are you talking to me?"_

" _Ah,no!I…I was actually talking to myself!Si,I like to call myself bella!". Romano turned to the camera. "Okay,delete this!"_

 ***interruption sound***

" _So,now I'm in the kitchen with my idiot brother,Veneziano,and I want to cook some pizza,but he pesters me with his fucking pasta!PASTA IS SO LAST SEASON,VENEZIANO!",yelled Romano at Italy,who was nervously sharpening a knife._

" _What?!This is blasphemy,fratello!",frowned Veneziano,pointing unconsciously the knife at his brother."Pasta is the most popular dish EVER!Even more popular than your pizza!"_

 _Romano gasped in shock and grabbed without realizing a meat mincer."How dare you?!At leats I don't suck that German potato's dick,like you do!"_

 _Italy's expression took a sinister shape,around brothers growing a purple aura. The knife in Venezino's hand fell on the ground,but he quickly grabbed a forch for grills. "Well,I banged your last ragazza!And that's why she dumped you!"_

" _FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!_ _ **(1)**_ _". Just with a second before the guys would share some fists,Portugal appeared,angry:_

" _I swear to God I will sue this show!This should've been the episode with me!". The Italian bros turned around to glare at the Portuguese guy._

" _GO THE FUCK AWAY!IT'S OUR FUCKING SHOW,BASTARD!". Romano pushed Portugal,who started to curse in his language,out of the room. "No one interrupts the Italians!Anyway,Veneziano?"_

" _Si,fratello!",said Italy in his usually cheerful tone._

" _Can you forgive me?I didn't want to say that about your pasta!"_

" _Of course!Sorry if I said something bad to you…". The two of them hugged._

" _You were serious when you said that you had sex with my last ragazza?"_

" _Well…yes…hehe…"_

" _YOU BASTARD!"_

 ***interruption sound***

Yeah,this was your day with Romano!And Portugal…don't worry,your episode will come soon. So no need to go cray-cray. Anyway,see you next time!Bye,bye!

 **BONUS MOMENT:**

 _Monaco was at her house,searching for England's phone number._

" _They said I'm not important,huh?!I will take my revenge on my stupid brothers,who think everything is rolling around them!They will see!Muhahahaha!"_

 **Finally,I introduced Monaco,as some of you told me on private!Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!Kisses!**

 **(1)-** Son of a bitch!


	8. Chapter 8

Yes,my dears,we finally have the "A day with Portugal" episode after he spammed our facebook with hate comments(most of the accounts who sent the comments were made by Portugal)and pestered us for days,mumbling that he'll sue the show. So,yeah…welcome back to "Keeping up with Rome's grandsons"and let's enjoy another cool episode,while hanging around with one of the guys,this time Portugal.*turns to the backstage,where is Portugal*Happy now?

" _Sim!_ **(1)** _"*thumbs up*_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _Ola,my dears!I'm sure this day it's going to be awesome,since you'll follow me around!Why the hell the camera refuses to focus on my face?!". He tried to bring it closer to his face,finally focusing."So,before we're going to start,I'm going to present you my "work" for this week!TA-DAAA!". Portugal pulled his shirt,showing his abs to the camera."Damn,I love them so much."_

" _But you still suck!",yelled Spain in the distance. The Portuguese frowned,but then sighed calmly:_

" _Guess Spain wants me to tell an embarrassing story again!Don't forget I know more things about you than even your mom does!I know even what colour of underwears you wear right now!",said Portugal in a loud voice,so Spain would hear._

" _Oh hell no!"_

" _That's what I thought too!"_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _I'm back again,this time I'm attending an event with no one other than…"_

" _CRISTIANO RONALDO!",interrupted the famous football player,while waving his hand."Hello,people!I love you all and don't forget…I'M BETTER THAN THAT HOBBIT NAMED MESSI!"_

 _Portugal rolled his eyes:"Yeah,whatever…You know,Cristiano,you don't have to steal the spotlight of my show…"_

" _But people want to see me!I mean,come on,who wouldn't want to see me in a show?!"_

" _Ahahaha,me!",laughed sarcasticly the Portuguese. He turned to the camera and whispered:"He's soo annoying,Jesus!Actually,I don't like neither him,nor Messi…"*looks around*"Neymar Jr plays better than them two,no offense."_

" _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"_

" _N-nothing,just that you're the best,Cristiano!...Jesus,that was close…"_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _Okay,so now I will show you some family photos!Look at this,this is Rome holding all of his grandsons..Aw,so sweet!". He then moves to another page with photos. One of the pictures shows a baby bathing and splashing his brother with water."Ah,this is me and Spain!I liked so much splashing him…especially because the bubble foam hadn't a no tears formula and I liked seeing him crying that his eyes are stinging!Hey,why are you looking at me like I'm some kind of evil man?!"_

 _Portugal showed another photo portraying an older blonde boy,that seemed to be France,two boys with similar curls and another one that was Spain. Also,with them was a blonde girl,Monaco._

" _Ah,so many memories!I remember this was after a day at the beach,when I scared Spain,Romano and Monaco,after I disguised as a see monster. Hehe,how funny it was!Spain pissed in the water,by the way!"_

" _When the fuck you'll stop saying embarrassing things about me?!",said Spain out of nowhere._

" _How nice for you to ask,the answer is NEVER!Anyway,let's move on to the photography with us and Romania and Moldova,after the fall of the Iron Curtain!Poor Romania,was so traumatized,I didn't know why he was jumping scared whenever he heard the word "communism"."_

" _Maybe because you were yelling that word,in order to scare him?",interrupted Spain again._

" _Seriously,I really think you should get the fuck out of my show!"_

" _Make me!"*yandere look*_

 ***interruption sound***

The day with this sexy guy ended,but we'll still follow him,because he and his brothers were invited by Monaco at her house,to eat together. Hmmm,interesting…Let's see!

 _Monaco was sitting above the salt,watching her brothers messing around:Moldova and Italy were looking at funny videos with cats,Romania was trying to predict who'll be Romano's next girlfriend,Spain and Portugal were having a passive-aggressive talk,while France was taking lots and lots of selfies. Monaco smirked:_

" _If they would know…"_

 **Finally,the day with Portugal is here!Anyway,I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it wasn't very funny. I will make the next chapter as explosive as I can! Have a nice day! n3n**

 **(1)-** Yes!(Portuguese)


	9. Chapter 9

Sooooo hello there,beautiful people and welcome back to another explosive episode of "Keeping up with Rome's grandsons"!Jesus,this episode is full of crazy moments,since we don' t know what Monaco did to her brothers and they don't know as well!Now let the fun begin!

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _Mon Dieu,Monaco,your food was delicious!Seems that you learned a lot from me,honhonhon!",chuckled France,while wipping his mouth with a handkerchief._

" _Yeah,you're full now…fucking Latin pigs…",thought the blonde woman,while grinning scornful._

 _Suddenly,the family talk was interrupted by an "intruder". It was no one other than Russia,wearing a curl,presented in Romano's commercial,and a T-Shirt which had written on :"I'm cool. I'm fabulous. I'm Rome's grandson"._

" _RUSSIA?!What the fuck are you doing here?!",yelled Romano."And what's that monkey tail you're wearing in your hair?!"_

" _Ah,this?Why you say it looks like a monkey tail,you have one as well!". At that moment,everyone began to giggle and looking at Romano,who muttered an angry "Fucking douchebag". Russia continued:"I love your show so much,guys!I watch every single episode and I know everything about you,every place you go,every thing you eat and I thought it would be cool to see you in action!"_

" _Ehehehe,that's so nice to hear,Rusia…but who let you here?",asked Spain,laughing awkwardly._

" _The real question would be who wouldn't let me here?". Hearing that,Romania hidd Moldova behind his chair,the kid agreeing with his brother's idea._

" _Okay,Russia,what's the real reason you're here?",continued Portugal,while taking away a piece of salad between his teeth with a toothpick._

" _But don't you enjoy my presence?"_

" _Ummm…no.",said Romania. "Seriously,why are you here?If you don't tell us,I'll bewitch you to sing "Numa numa" continuously."_

" _Big brother,that's my song,actually…"_

" _Moldova,the song was recorded at my house,so shut your little mouth up!"_

 _The Russian guy sighed,turned to Monaco and put a hand on her shoulder. She started to tremble._

" _She's the main reason I'm here. Now tell us,miss Monaco…what you put in your brothers' food?"_

 _Everyone blinked confused ."Russia,what the hell are you doing?!Stop harassing our sister!",intervened France,while setting himself between the two countries._

" _Russia,ummm,big brother Russia,what do you mean?!Big sister Monaco isn't the type who'll do bad things to us!",said Moldova,coming in front of France._

" _If you wanted to be included in this show,you should have told us from the very first,not in this way!",added Italy,his face taking a revolted expression._

" _Seriously,leave Monaco alone!You fucking liar…",yelled Romano,while trying to push Russia away from their sister._

 _Everyone gasped shocked when Monaco suddenly got up from her sit,hiting the table with her right fist._

" _Actually…he's right!Yeah,Russia's right!I did put something in your food!". Seeing that all her brothers,plus Russia,remained with their jaws dropped,she continued:"I'm sick of being ignored,because you fucking dicks have all the attention!You think everything spins around you,huh?!Well,not!So that's why I decided to take revenge and see how it is to feel unimportant!Tomorrow all of you idiots will transform in girls!Let's see if your show will be still as popular as before!"_

 _The brothers exchanged looks and bursted into laughter._

" _BWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAH!This is hilarious!",beamed Romania,while wipping a tear from one of his red eyes."Seriously,weren't you two paid to do this to raise the rating?!"_

" _You dumbasses,this is real,I'm not joking!",frowned Monaco,hitting the table again._

" _Aw,our sister is angry!So cute!",said France sweetly,while grabbing one of Monaco's cheeks._

" _No,guys,she isn't joking!I saw everything!",continued Russia,but he was still ingnored._

" _Si,si!Thanks for your appearance,Russia,it was a pleasure!",pushed him away Spain."Bye-bye!"_

 _ **Next day….**_

 _ **At Romania's house:**_

" _WOAH!What a beautiful day!",beamed the Romanian,while getting up from bed. But something felt weird:"Wait a second…WHY IS MY VOICE SOUNDING FEMININE?!". Romania quickly ran to the bathroom and started to scream when he realized he was….a girl. Miss Romania had her hair long,very feminine features and the tank top,made initially for Romania's male size,was so large that revealed,more or less subtle,her breasts._

 _Romania heard knocks on her door and then a shriek,meaning that someone entered her house._

" _Hey,bro,it's everything alright…OH MY GOD!",exclaimed Bulgaria,while staring at the beautiful woman in front of him."Romania,is that you?!'Cuz,damn,you look good!". His green eyes were scanning her from the head to the tip of the toes,but they stopped to a "certain" body part._

" _Yeah,it's me!And instead of fucking staring at my boobs,you should go get me something suitable to wear!"_

" _Oh,then I'll go to Hungary and ask her!She'll be as shocked as me!Though…". The brunette guy leaned closer to Romania and whispered in her ear,slowly caressing her cheek. "…I must admit,I like you more like this… AUCHHH!"_

" _Stop fucking acting like a Don Juan or I'll punch you again,Bulgaria!Now,go the fuck to Hungary!"_

 _ **At Italy and Romano's house;**_

 _Meanwhile,Romano ran to Italy's room,seeming freacked out. He was also turned into a beautiful woman,with somewhat wavy dark brown hair. Romano bursted in Italy's room,discovering shocked that the other Italian was transformed into a girl as well._

" _Thank God I don't look bad!But anyway…WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!",cried Italy,while searching desperately for something good to wear,until finding a cool dress._

" _I DON'T HAVE A SINGLE FUCKING CLUE,BITCH!Let's see what are the others doing!". Romano left the room like a hurricane and waited for Italy in the living-room._

 _ **At France's house:**_

" _Open the damn door,you idiot!",yelled Spain,while hitting angry the door with her fists. Behind her was Portugal,who checked again her look in the phone's screen. Seeing that no one responds,Spain started to hit the door with her purse._

" _It's fucking open…you're still dumb as I see!",grumbled France,while glaring at the two women in front of her. Then her face regained her usual cheeky smile."Honhonhon,my sisters look pretty good!"_

" _Yeah…you didn't change a single bit…",added Portugal."I have to admit,it's cool to have boobs."_

" _No,it isn't!I can't lay on my tummy anymore!Not to mention I got my period!",cried Spain._

" _So that's why you seem to have a stick in your ass…Anyway,I'm happy that I can wear my Channel dress!"_

 _Portugal rolled her eyes:"Just France being France and shit…Anyway,shouldn't we all meet to see what are we going to do next?"_

" _Not bad!Romano sent me a message that we should gather at her house right now!",added Spain."France,where did you just go?!"_

" _I want to finish my make-up!Mon Dieu,it's so hard to handle an eyeliner…."_

 _ **Back to Romania's house:**_

" _You look pretty once in your life because of me!",beamed Hungary. Bulgaria was gazing at Romania,who was wearing a dress similar to Hungary's._

" _I feel like somebody puked on me…And Bulgaria,STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!I'M A DUDE AFTER ALL!". Hungary leaned closer to her and whispered:"No,you aren't!"_

" _Big sister!Big sister!". Moldova entered the room. Both Hungary's and Bulgaria's eyes began to sparkle seeing how cute the little girl was. Moldova had her hair braided in two tails and wore a baby pink patched dress._

" _MOLDOVA Y U SO CUTEEEEEE?!"_

" _Wowowow,get your hands off my sister!",frowned Romania,while grabbing Moldova. "I can't believe this actual happened,how I'll go to world meetings now?!"_

" _Ummm…you can pretend that you're my wife?",suggested Bulgaria,while blushing. Romania grabbed Hungary's fry pan and hit the Bulgarian right in the head:_

" _Get your shit together,dude,this a serious matter!Gosh,what we're going to do now?!"_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Well,guys…I suggest you should stay tuned and see who's going to save the grandsons!Hope you liked this chapter and made you laugh,even though it didn't turn to be as explosive as I thought it would be…**


	10. Chapter 10

***BIG INT** **ERRUPTION SOUND***

Aham…Hello and welcome to our 10 minutes show "Educate yourself" because,yeah,we need to stop watching that garbage called "Keeping up with Rome's grandsons",who's promoting shitty content and cringy countries,and try to learn some stuff,so let's get started! ***puts a second pair of eyeglasses to look even smarter***

All you know about the grandsons is what you see in every single episode of their reality show,but do you want to get some real information?Like,juicy information?

So,the Romance countries are all descendants of _Romellus grandpa_ ,a well known species for his exhuberant and feisty behavior…aaand his weird ways of attracting other female species ***shows an unimpressed mamma Egypt looking at Rome's biceps***

But after he disappeared,like dinosaurs did,his legacy started to taking over different parts of Europe,mostly the Western part of it…except two rebellious little shits,who're located in Eastern Europe. Now that I gave you some general informations,let's get deeper and,no,that's not what she said,you dirty minded people…aham:

 **1)** _ **Romellus frenchae fabulousis**_

 _ **Area of extent:**_ Western Europe

 _ **Appearance:**_ Shoulder-length,wavy,blonde hair,with sexy purple eyes and has some facial hair that makes him even hotter.

 _ **Behaviour:**_ He may seem like an egocentric,frog douche for some people ***cough*Bushy Eyebrows*cough*** ,but he is actually really,really interesting,with a distinct way of behaving. When he is excited or sees something that attracts his attention,he makes sounds like "hon hon hon" that for other individuals may sound like a chicken's cackle. He can be usually find staring at himself in a mirror or drinking wine…or chasing a certain English guy. Speaking of that,he will hiss if he has to make any type of contact with Bushy Eyebrows or just with ridiculous fashion stuff,like socks with sandals or Hawaiian shirts.

 _ **How to get his attention:**_ It's easier than you think: wear mini skirts or any type of sexy clothing,especially if you're a girl,or wear atrocious clothes…or just be English and have thick eyebrows.

 **2)** _ **Romellus spainius sp.**_

 _ **Area of extent:**_ Western Europe

 _ **Appearance:**_ Short brown hair,green eyes full of vivacity,always having a happy-go-lucky attitude. Also,sexy as fuck.

 _ **Behaviour:**_ He's like a ray of sunshine,shinning brighter than our lord and savoiour,Doitsu. He's kind of enjoying his passive-aggressive relations with the Portuguese and Italian and that makes us think he has a fetish for being hit with tomatoes and getting public shamed. But besides that,this guy is so,so freacking cute and the way he eats tomatoes every single day is…AAAAAAA ***sudden fangirl squeal***. Okay,let's just forget I even did this. Anyway,he enjoys warm places,chatting and being surrounded by the individuals he takes interests into.

 _ **How to get his attention:**_ Just come to him with a basket full of tomatoes,it works most of the times.

 **3)** _ **Romellus portugalus sinnamonrollae:**_

 _ **Area of extent:**_ Western Europe

 _ **Appearance:**_ First,never ever mistaken him for Romellus spainius sp.,even though they look similar. He has a ponytail and a little mole on his face.

 _ **Behaviour:**_ Though he seems the most chill species,he's still a master of manipulation and kinkshaming. If you thought that the French is the sinner of the family,no,that isn't true. This guy is actually the sinnamon roll. He always wished to make an army consisting of his younger siblings and start a rebellion,but he got busted everytime. In other hand,he enjoys being in the centre of attention,hates mechanical stuff and likes chilling outside…and making the Spanish feel awkward.

 _ **How to get his attention:**_ Say he looks like Romellus spainius and BAM! You got his attention! He'll even start chasing you now!

 **4)** _ **Romellus roumaniae fangus:**_

 _ **Area of extent:**_ Eastern Europe

 _ **Appearance:**_ His look seems pretty unusual,but that's what makes him unique,right?He has strawberry blonde hair,red eyes and…fangs. No,he doesn't sparkle.

 _ **Behaviour:**_ He's very cheerful around his siblings,especially the youngest one,and gets in trouble everytime,of course,dragging the others as well after him. Don't show him "Twilight" books or he'll start hissing at you. And,yes,don't ask him if he sparkle. He likes to annoy a certain Hungarian woman by putting hair remover cream instead of shampoo. Can be found near grills or around a particular Bulgarian. He feeds with sun flower seeds,mici and sarmale and can drink both wine and țuică.

 _ **How to get his attention:**_ Throw a grill party. The smell of meat will attract him like a magnet. Or yell that "Twilight" is the best book ever.

 **5)** _ **Romellus romano tomatus:**_

 _ **Area of extent:**_ Western Europe

 _ **Appearance:**_ Short brown hair,with a big curl sticking out(he'll be very offended if you'll tell him it looks like a monkey tail,so don't do that). Has brown eyes.

 _ **Behaviour:**_ He's like a volcano or a chihuahua. Around some individuals,he makes incoherent angry noises,the most intelligible one of them being "BASTARD!". He eats a ridiculous amount of pizza and tomatoes,to recharge his batteries in order to get more energy to yell at the others. Even though he looks like he's ready to crush all your dreams and hopes,he's actually a nice and cute species. And that's why it's easy for him to attract all them females around. Enjoys throwing shoes at a German guy.

 _ **How to get his attention:**_ Don't be intimidated by his appearance,this guy is so easy to sooth!Just tell him how handsome is and don't forget the pizza.

 **6)** _ **Romellus italianus vero:**_

 _ **Area of extent:**_ Western Europe

 _ **Appearance:**_ Similar to Romellus romano tomatus,he has curl on one side of his hair,rarely opens his eyes(even though they are very beautiful,dammit italianus!)and he has a bright smile.

 _ **Behaviour:**_ He's exactly the opposite of his older sibling,even though both of them are dorks with diploma in dorkness. Can be find feeding himself with pasta,surrounded by girls or hanging out with the German and Japanese. He's very talented,has a developed artistic sense and impresses the others with his drawing skills. He can imitate Drake's dance in "Hotline bling" without any mistake. It's in general a pleasure to have him around and he has a lot of energy. Is freacked out by blood paid music festivals. If he gets too annoying,you can repell him with a wood stick.

 _ **How to get his attention:**_ Cook pasta. Or just respond at the name of "Germany".

 **7)** _ **Romellus moldovanus cutiae:**_

 _ **Area of extent:**_ Eastern Europe

 _ **Appearance:**_ Smoll,but really cute. Has fangs,brown hair,with two pieces of hair sticking out and he's just a cinnamon roll,too good,too pure for this world.

 _ **Behaviour:**_ He's even more cheerful than the Romanian and Italian combined. He is the king of "Numa numa" song and can reach the highest sounds ever recorded while singing. He emanates a certain hormone that makes him irresistible cute and inevitable will attract the others around. Likes being hugged,told scary stories and eating sweets. The wild pieces of hair can rotate so fast when he's excited that you will see him flying.

 _ **How to get his attention:**_ Sing "Numa numa" and he'll quickly join you.

Yeah,this everything you need to know about them. Hope you cultivated yourself and this is the end of our special edition. Have a nice day!

 **Hello there,my lovely readers!Hope you enjoyed this chapter,because I think I'll take a break until I'll finish with my exams. This will,maybe,help me get more ideas. Anyway,wish me luck!See ya next time! n3n**


	11. Chapter 11

**BACK TO THE GRANDSONS...OR GRANDDAUGHTERS...**

" _Romania,you're such a picsa_ _ **(1)**_ _!After I spent 15 minutes searching in my wardrobe after that dress ,now you tell me you won't wear it because it looks like a dinosaur puked on it!?You're such a cunt!",grumbled Hungary,while quickly making some changes at the dress,in order to fit Moldova instead. "At least your younger sister appreciates it more!"_

 _Romania rolled her eyes. Yeah,Hungary's dress was...cute,but not stylish. Romania wanted to look as presentable as possible,thinking that her other sisters,like Italy,Romano or France,would totally wear something trendy. So she decided to pair some high waisted black pants with high heels and a beautifully embroidered Romanian blouse. Judging after how Bulgaria was gazing at her,Romania looked great. Suddenly,her phone started to ring._

" _Yeah,Romania here...",responded she,while watching Hungary helping Moldova puting her dress on._

" _Puttana_ _ **(2)**_ _,it's me,Romano!Move your fucking ass here right now,'cuz we have something important to talk about!",said Romano,almost yelling._

" _Da,da_ _ **(3)**_ _,I'll be right there,but calm the fuck down,Jesus Christ!",replied the Romanian,while ending the conversation. She turned to Hungary,Bulgaria and Moldova."Guess what,guys?We're going to Italy's house!Prepare and Bulgaria,stop staring at me,for fuck's sake!". Hungary and Moldova walked forward. The Bulgarian came and put his arm around Romania's shoulders:_

" _Trust me,Romania,if you'll be my girlfriend and,in the future,my wife,you and your people can go to the all all-inclusive holidays at my house whenever you want,not to mention the car plates and AUCHHH!"_

" _Couldn't resist...",said Hungary,after she interrupted Bulgaria with her famous fry pan attack. But when they were almost out of Romania's house,they bumped into Russia. The tall and blonde guy was both shocked and satisfied that he was right._

" _Romania,Moldova?!Haha,I was right!You should've listened to me!",beamed Russia,while patting Romania's head._

" _Russia,stop this shit already!"_

" _Piggy-back ride!",exclaimed happily Moldova,while Russia helped her climb his back._

" _Everything for my dear little sister!",smiled the Russian,making Romania angry._

" _She's not your fucking little sister,idiotule!"_

" _Okay,guys,knock it off!",interrupted Hungary. "Stop arguing and let's go!"_

 _After a while,they arrived at Italy's house. All the sisters were shocked to see each other like that._

" _Wow,what a bunch of pretty ladies we have in here!",said Bulgaria,while kissing France's hand._

" _Mon Dieu,what a gentleman!",giggled the French woman flattered._

" _Yuk,this is fucking gross!",frowned Romania. Bulgaria looked at her smirking._

" _Are you jealous,my dear?Don't worry,you'll always have a special place for me...",said he,while placing his hand on her hips. Romania quickly pulled his hand off._

 _Portugal sighed:"Okay,so before we will be assisting at a fucking marriage here,I suggest we should think about a way to solve this problem and get our weenies and balls back. So,any idea is welcomed!"_

" _I'm so mad right now at Monaco!",grumbled Spain._

" _B-but she's our sister...",added Italy,with a sad face._

" _Yeah,the sister who turned us into fucking girls!Now we'll have to change our show's because of her!I swear to God if I'll catch her,she won't have hair on her head anymore!',said Romano,brushing a piece of wild hair from her face. She was,of course,the angriest._

" _If you would've listened to me...",continued Russia. Romano almost put her hands around his neck,but she was quickly stopped by Spain and Italy. Hungary looked at them intrigued,while holding Moldova on her lap:"Wow,what a weird family are you..."_

" _Shut up,scorpie_ _ **(4)**_ _!Anyway,I'm sure Monaco called England for help and he,as a fucking cunt he is,he helped her!",said Romania,while rubbing her chin."Also,I can't cast a spell to repair the things,since I don't know a proper one.". She was interrupted by Italy's ringing phone._

" _I-It's Germany!I can't talk to him with this feminine voice!". She threw her phone at Bulgaria._

" _Now what?!I can't do this!"_

" _Si,you can!Try to imitate my accent!Pleaseeeee!",begged Italy. Bulgaria sighed,put on his best Italian accent and spoke to the German. After he ended the call,everyone assaulted the Bulgarian with questions._

" _He said we better not be late at the world meeting."_

 _All the granddaughters remained open-mouthed:"BUT WE CAN'T GO LIKE THIS!"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **BONUS MOMENT!**

 _Portugal was victoriously holding the UEFA cup,after a though fight on the field with France._

" _Good job,sis'!",hugged her Romania."You deserved it!"_

" _Woah,we were afraid your team will loose!",added Italy."Now let's do a GROUP HUG!". All the sisters,except France,embraced Portugal,who had tears of happiness in her eyes. Then the Portuguese woman went to her big sister,who was sobbing disappointed._

" _Come on,Frenchy pants!I will buy you something to cheer you up!"_

" _Really,Portugal?",said France,wipping her last tears."What you'll buy me?"_

" _A box full of tissues,'cuz you'll need them when you'll cry remembering my victory,haha!"_

" _FUCK YOU PORTUGAAAAAAL!"_

 **(1)-** Bitch!(Hungarian)

 **(2)-** Bitch!(Italian)

 **(3)** , Yeah I know you know what it means,but I just wanted to say that "da" is also used in Romanian

 **(4)** \- Bitch (Romanian)

 **Woah,guys,it's been a while since I didn't post…I was busy with exams and all that. But today,since it's my birthday,I decided to celebrate it with you in this way,especially because your support means a lot to me!:D Anyway,I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

" _I wonder what did Monaco to England to help her?",asked Spain,while walking after France on the big hallway that lead to the meeting room._

" _I don't know Spain,just shut up and follow us!",replied Portugal,hiding her face with the black cape she was wearing. The granddaughters decided to wear capes,so people won't recognize them…even though they looked bizarre as fuck._

" _Are you sure it was a good idea to wear these capes?!You look like you're going to perform a Satanic ritual,Istenem…",said Hungary,feeling uncomfortable._

" _No,we are just going to catch Norway on his way to the room and convince him to help us. If he doesn't want,we're ready to sacrifice him.",answered Romania."So,you,Bulgaria and Russia can go to the meeting room like nothing happened and leave us behind…Everyone knows that we always are late.". Hungary nodded her head,agreeing. While she and Russia were marching to the meeting room,Bulgaria grabbed Romania's arm:_

" _Don't worry,Romania…You'll always be special for me…"_

" _Go the fuck away,bastard and stop harassing my sister!",yelled Romano,splitting off Romania and Bulgaria. Romania wasn't in her entire life more grateful to Romano._

" _Okay girls…France,I think you should stay outside and call Norway…then we'll dr him.",said Portugal_

" _Why can't we just ask him to help us,without making all this fuss and risking being cringy?",asked Italy._

" _Non,ma cherie,you didn't understand!We need drama!We must have a grandious entry!And why do you worry about being cringy,since you're cringy anyway?"_

" _Oh,oh Mr Norway is coming!Prepare!",said Moldova._

 _And she was right. The Nordic nation was walking in their direction,alongside Denmark,who was talking eagerly about something annoying,in Norway's opinion._

" _Denmark,if you don't shut the fuck up,I will shove all the legos in the world up into your butthole!Though I'm afraid you'll like it…",said Norway in his stoic tone."Anyway,why Iceland doesn't want to understand that butter is healthy for him and that he should eat butter everyday…"_

" _I don't know,Norge…Maybe because you literally stuff him mouth with butter every morning and then he goes to puke?Oh look!What a pretty lady we have here…And she's coming straight to us",smirked Denmark._

" _Shut up,you're embarrassing me!"_

 _The lady,who was France,came to them,wearing a seductive smile. Denmark checked his hair and Norway assured his shirt was on point._

" _Excuse me,sirs…May I speak to Mister Norway?",asked she,in a sweet voice. Denmark giggled and pushed the Norwegian in a friendly way._

" _Of course!He's just a bit shy around such a charming lady!",said the Dannish. Norway intentionally stepped on Den's foot,while France was giggling flattered._

" _Okay then…follow me,Mister Norway…". France grabbed his hand and lead him after her. Suddenly,he was dragged by the other granddaughters._

" _What the hell is going on here?!",grumbled Norway confused. He looked around,trying identify the persons surrounding him. His blue eyes fell on Romania,who helped him get up. "Romania,is that you?"_

" _Da,it's me. And these are Spain,Portugal,Italy,Romano,Moldova...aaaand the hot chick you spoke to was France.". Norway stared at the others even more confused,while France flipped her hair when she heard the words "hot chick"._

" _Now I feel weird…I can't believe that I was turned on by an actual dude who's transformed into a woman,congrats France…Anyway,what happened?"_

" _Long story short…seems like Monaco took her revenge on us and turned us into girls,with England's help.",answered Spain."And we can't go inside the meeting room,looking like this…"_

" _Si,and we need you help!Romania didn't know a reverse spell and we were wondering if you could help us…",added Italy._

" _Yeah,Nor,you're our last hope!",continued Romania,grabbing Norway's hands."Help us getting our sausages back!"_

 _Norway sighed."Okay,I'll help you…though I should go to the meeting…"_

" _I'll go with you,Nor!". Romania turned to her sisters:"Girls,I suggest you should assist the meeting,while I'll help Norway!"_

" _What,are you insane?!What would the others think?!",frowned Portugal,shaking Romania._

" _I don't know,sis,just go there and handle the situation by yourself,okay?!Norway,let's go!"_

 _The Norwegian stared at Romania:"You are attractive for a girl,Romania…I would've hit on you if I didn't know you were a guy…"_

" _Tell this to Bulgaria…",sighed Romania,while leaving with Norway. The other sisters were looking worried at the countries who were getting in._

" _You know what?!Let's just get in,okay?YOLO!",said Romano,dragging Italy after her._

" _Romano,come back!",followed her Spain. Portugal ran after her with Moldova and France. When they entered the room,all the eyes were on them._

" _Excuse me,but..who are you?",asked Switzerland confused._

" _Surely not fucking Canada!",replied Romano. She climbed on the big,oval table:_

" _Okay,can everybody shut the fuck up,I'm trying to speak!". The room went silent. "So,the situation is pretty complicated,but just so you know…the grandsons of Rome were turned into girls…and in case you wonder,I'm Romano!". Everyone gasped in shock._

" _B-but how this happened?!",asked Belgium._

" _All because this puta",said Spain,pointing her finger in Monaco's direction,"turned us in girls…with the help of that cheeky cunt named England!I'm so furioso right now!"_

" _RUN MONACO,I'LL COVER YOU!",yelled the English guy,while the blonde girl was running away._

" _She's escaping!",shouted Portugal,while Italy and France ran to catch Monaco. Romano and Spain were beating England with their purses._

 _Monaco almost got away running,until Russia,who was luckily smoking a cigarette on the hallway, put his foot in her way to trip her._

" _That's what you get when you're mean.",smiled the Russian._

" _Get away from me right now,you idiots!",growled the blonde girl,while France and Italy were dragging her back in the meeting._

" _You've been a bad,bad little sister,Monaco…",said France,a purple cloud forming around her and Italy."You won't get away with this so easy…"_

" _Si!We'll take our revenge!"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13

_Romania was siting on a tiny chair,watching bored how Norway was preparing the potion for her and her sisters. It took Norway a hour to find the right potion and Romania couldn't be more impatient._

" _Ooooooh my Gosh,Nor,why it takes you so much?!Move faster,for fuck's sake!",grumbled the Romanian. The blonde guy turned around and gave her a serious glance._

" _Do you want your penis back?"_

" _Da. Why do you ask?",replied Romania,while playing with her long and beautiful hair._

" _Then shut the fuck up and wait!You're lucky that you turned into a pretty lady,unless I would throw you out the window…."_

 _Romania sighed and rolled her eyes,continuing playing with one strawberry blonde lock.,as Norway was working on the potion._

 _Meanwhile,in the meeting room was a complete chaos,since Monaco was caught. Poor Moldova was trying to calm the spirits down,but her attempts were unsuccessful. Then she remembered Mister Germany and ran to search after him._

" _Moldova,where are you going?",asked Hungary,who was hiding herself under the table,as she saw the little girl leaving the room._

" _I want to find Mister Germany,because he's the only one who can calm down everything. Have you seen him,Miss Hungary?"_

" _I think he went to bathroom…I think he's taking a big dump,since he haven't shown yet…". Moldova thanked her and rushed to the door,not before taking a look at what was happening in the room:Spain and Romano were hiting England with their hand bags while cursing,Portugal asked Poland to do her nails(which Poland agreed excited),France and Italy were busy holding their moralizing speech,America was eating popcorn watching the whole scene with Russia,China was trying to sell stuff,Turkey opened a shaworma shop and the others hidd themselves under the big table. "A great scene.",thought Moldova,as she left the room._

 _Luckily,the girl met Germany shortly after._

" _Mister Germany!I'm so happy to see you!",exclaimed Moldova,hugging the taller country. Germnay blinked confused:_

" _Who are you,little girl?And what are you doing here?"_

" _Oh,you don't recognize me!I'm Moldova,Mister Germany!Me and my other sisters were turned into girls by the evil big sister,Monaco!You must help me calm the other countries down and end this chaos!",said the girl sturdy._

" _O-okay…". When he entered the room,Germany stood open-mouthed,witnessing the chaos inside. Moldova was right._

" _CAAALM THE FUCK DOWN,DUMMKOPFS!". Everyone stopped what they were doing,except for Turkey,who was still selling shaworma. Germany,followed by Moldova,marched to his sit and,after he made himself comfortable in the chair,he began his speech:_

" _Jesus Christ,I was one minute out to take a scheisse and this happens…What the fuck is wrong with all of you?!Turkey,could you stop selling shaworma during this meeting,please?!"_

 _The Turk rolled his eyes and began closing his shop."Pff…why I have to be surrounded by such pissy people who don't understand what business is?!",mumbled he. Germany continued:_

" _Anyway,I want to see the other Romance nations,since I heard from Moldova they were turned into girls as well.". The German looked around:he recognized Romano and Italy,who waved her hand for him,then France,Spain and Portugal."Where's Romania?"_

" _She left with Norway,to prepare the potion.",answered Moldova._

" _Allemagne,I think we should talk about what Monaco did to us and find a way to punish her…and also the English guy."_

" _Pfft!I think the best way to punish England would be to make him brush his fucking teeth once in his life.",added Romano._

" _Hey,my teeth aren't that desgusting,so stop listening to all these bloody stereotypes!"_

' _Your breath stinks like a trashcan,England,so your argument is invalid!",replied Spain._

" _Okay,so when you're going to find the perfect punishment for them,don't forget to tell us too."_

" _Don't worry,Germany!I think I know what we should do to them….",grinned evilishly Portugal. Monaco and England exchanged some worried looks and gulped._

 _When Romania and Norway finally made their appearance,they were shocked to see Monaco and England both being tied to a chair,while being forced to listen the Nyan's cat song in headphones._

" _W-what was going on here?",asked Romania confused."What we missed?"_

" _Eh,not much…",replied Italy."We're torturing these guys with Nyan cat,as Portugal suggested."_

" _Next in the playlist is Jacob Sartorius's Sweatshirt.",added Portugal._

" _Ughh…that's so cruel!Anyway,me and Norge are back with the miraculous potion that will turn us back into guys with weenies!"_

" _Romania was so annoying…",said Norway."At least,I did a good thing today and hope Iceland is proud of his big brother."_

" _NO I AM NOT!",yelled Iceland from the other side of the room. Norway sighed and Romania gave him a grateful smile._

" _Thanks,Norge!You don't know how happy you made me and my sisters!"_

" _Happy that I could help.",replied the Norwegian,keeping his stoic face. He passed the bottle with the potion to Romania and left to take a sit near the other Nordics._

" _Girls,shall we drink?",asked Spain._

" _Oh,non!We can't drink this!Not until I bring my beautiful glasses for wine!Mon Dieu,we must look glamorous while we get our weenies back!Italy,come with me to get the glasses!"_

" _Si,sorella!"_

 _While her sisters were gone,Romania looked in the room for Bulgaria. She felt like she had to tell him something. When she finally find him,she ran straight to the Bulgarian,who greeted her with a wide smile on his face._

" _Ermmm…you know that I will turn back into a guy right?"_

" _W-what?!B-but I like you like this…."_

" _I know,but…I don't feel like myself,Bulgaria. So,since these are my last moments as a girl,I thought about giving you something."_

" _What?". The Romanian girl grabbed his colar and kissed him out of sudden. Bulgaria placed his hands on her hips,while Romania wrapped her arms around his neck. Of course,Hungary took pictures of them._

" _Hey,since when Bulgaria and Wallachia are that close?Why I wasn't informed?!",grumbled Turkey,while eating shawarma. Too bad France wasn't there as well,to witness the moment._

 _Romania ended the kiss:"So yeah…that was my gift for you…". Bulgaria smiled gently:_

" _I swear this was the best gift in my entire life."_

 _Meanwhile,France and Italy returned with the French's woman best wine glasses and began pouring the potion._

" _Alors,Roumanie!Come and drink with us!"_

" _Da,da!Well…this is it,Bul…"_

" _Eh,I was glad to interact with the girl Romania!"_

 ************************PARAPAPAPA!******************************

Yeah,guys!We're back to our normal emission!We're glad that the guys are back guys again and,oh my,how thankful we are that you kept up with them all this entire fuss!So,as a gift,we made body pillows and beach towels with the girls for everybody!Not to mention posters and t-shirts!

Russia *appears out sudden,wearig a t-shirt with girl Romano and holding a body pillow with girl Romania*:I already love them!

Romania and Romano *also appeared out of nowehere*:Gosh this guy is so creepy!

Yeah…Romania doesn't know how many body pillows,posters and beach towels went to Bulgaria….Buuut anyway,we will be back with the "A day with Spain" episode soon and thanks again for keeping up with us!Have a nice week!

 **So yeah,since the things calmed down in the Rome's grandsons universe,I will be back to the normal chapters with spending a day with *insert country name here* and can't wait for your suggestions for A day with Spain ((seriously,guys,I really need your suggestions :D )). Couldn't resist to add some happy RoBul** **because is my OTP and hope you really enjoyed this chapter!Have a nice day!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello guys and welcome back to another cool episode of "Keeping up with Rome's grandsons"!We will spend our time today with no one other than Spain,the second oldest grandson!Let's start!

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _Ola!Ah,you seem pretty surprise to see me,right?",said Portugal,his face being close to the camera."I know you expected to see Spain instead of me,but something weird happened to him. Right now I'm at his house,as you can see. And this is his room." The Portuguese got closer to the door. Weird sounds were coming out from Spain's room. Portugal sighed._

" _Let me tell you the whole story:we just came from a big-ass party held by Italy and our not-so-beloved brother got drunk as fuck. And he showed us his dark side…I'm even afraid to get inside his room,Jesus Christ,it's like Satan possessed him. Now I'm waiting for Romania and do his weird magic stuff. Oh,look!He's here!"_

 _Romania was visibly angry. Portugal woke him up in the middle of the night and the strawberry-blonde nation didn't have time to change his clothes. He was dressed in a baby pink pajama,with Power Puff girls. Portugal started to laugh:_

" _Wow,Romania…Your clothes are so fucking badass!They express the ferocious vampire you are,ahahahah!"_

" _Fuck you,Portugalia!Anyway,what the hell happened with Spain?And where is him?"_

" _In the depths of hell also known as his room. And yeah,he got drunk."_

 _Romania came closer to Portugal and started to shake him._

" _CEEEE?!HE GOT DRUNK?!",exclaimed the Romanian shocked. "Do you know what happens when he gets drunk?!"_

" _I know,but…"_

" _And why haven't you stopped him,for fuck's sake!"_

" _Stop dramatasing everything,okay?!And get your hands away from me,you make me feel uncomfortable!"_

 _Romania sighed and put his hand on the door handle,while sweating. Portugal gulped,shivering like a scared cat. The door opened slowly._

" _S-Spain?!A-are you okay?!It's me,your younger brother,Romania. AUCHHHH!". Something hit the nation in the face._

" _GYAAAAAH!It's Spain!",shouted Portugal,while turning the lights on. They found Spain literally stuffing his mouth with churros. He looked exactly like the possessed girl from "The Exorcist". When Spain saw Portugal and Romania,he started to hiss at them and throw pillows in their directions,managing to kick Romania._

" _CHURROSSSSSSS!",yelled the Spanish guy,while climbing one of the walls. Romania made a cross while watching his brother. But he had to do something. Portugal brought a gallon with holly water and splashed Spain with it. Then,the Portuguese jumped on him and managed to imobilise his brother. The Spanish was growling in agony._

" _Evil spirit that invaded my brother…I commend you to live him right now!",said Romania,making Spain drinking his soup for hangovers._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

" _Oh,yes,you will!",replied Romania,pouring the soup in Spain's mouth._

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!". It was France,who heard the noises from his house. He stared confused at his brothers."Portugal,why are you looking like you're ready to commit an orgy with Spain and Roumanie….what's with that hideous pajama,I thought I taught you well…."_

" _Party with churros!",smiled Spain,who came back to normal."Want some?"_

" _Mon Dieu…."_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _Holla,amigos!It's me,Spain!Yeah,sorry for the last incident,I didn't feel like myself…But I promise I'll behave!Now,I'm going to tell you some stories from the time when I had to deal with the sissy puta Austria and how weird his habbits were. I still remember that he wasn't changing his underwear and using it over and over again...His hygiene was deplorable…"_

" _Hmmm….I'm smelling a fucking dick here….",said Austria angry,out of nowhere._

" _Are you referring to your dick?'Cuz I can feel the smell…And it's horrible…"_ _ ***Thug life music playing in the background***_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _Huh,we're back to me!Now,since Romano grew up and I have nobody to teach how to say kiss me in Spanish,I'll try this with my very dear little brother,Moldova!Say hi to Moldova!"_

" _Salut!",smiled awkwardly the Moldavian,while waving his hand."Ummm,big brother Spain?Can I talk to you for a second?"_

" _Tell me later,Moldova!Now,let's start!When you want to say kiss me,you'll say it…"_

" _Ummm,big brother?I actually…"_

" _Don't interrupt me,Moldova!You say besame. Of course,you'll say to the a pretty lady you like and…"_

" _BIG BROTHER SPAIN!I DON'T WANT TO LEARN IT,OKAY?!I'M TOO YOUNG TO TALK TO PRETTY LADIES!IF YOU DON'T STOP,I'LL CALL BIG BROTHER ROMANIA!",roared the little boy."Hehe,bye,big brother Spain, and have a nice day!". Spain remained speechless. He turned to the camera:_

" _Damn…who knew Moldova could yell like this?",whispered he."This kid has some strong lungs."_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Woah,what a day!Okay guys,so this was your day with Spain!Stay tuned,'cuz the time we'll spend our day with no one other than Romania!

Moldova ***appearing out of sudden*** : WAAAAAIT!My birthday will be soon!Aren't you going to,you know….do something for me?

Oh,yeah…I almost forgot!The next episode will be dedicated to the cutiepie over here,Moldova!Sooo see you next time!

 **Oh guys,I hope you enjoyed this chapter!Regarding Moldova's birthday,I want to request you something((of course,you can do it only if you want to)):if you would've been a hetalia country or one of the brothers,what would you wish to the kiddo?Choose a country you'd like to be and say something nice to Moldova,of course,in reviews!You can even PM me for that!See you next time!:D**


	15. Chapter 15

_The phone_ _was ringing as if it was desperate or something like that. It was 00:00 in the middle of the night. Moldova woke up hardly from his bed,rubbed his eyes,turned on the lights and responded:_

" _Da?Moldova here."_

" _LAAAA MUL_ _ȚI AAANI MOLDOVA!_ _ **(1)**_ _",shouted Romania. Hearing his brother's voice,Moldova smiled with excitement._

" _Mul_ _țumesc,_ _big brother!Wow,you're the first one to say that to me!"_

" _Heh,I waited until I saw on the clock that is 00:00 and decided to call you!"_

" _Yeah…but you know,I was sleeping…"_

" _Duuh that was the point,to wake you up!I'll drink a glass of wine in your name!I'm glad I'm always faster than Russia."_

" _Yes,big brother…now,if you don't mind,I'll go back to sleep,hehe…"_

" _B-but Moldova…"_

" _I said,I'LL GO BACK TO SLEEP!"_

" _Oh,okay...See ya tomorrow!"_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hello there,people!So,as you know,in this edition we will celebrate Moldova's birthday!Say hi and happy birthday to Moldie!

Moldova ***coming in*** :Salut,everyone!And thank you very much!

Have a sit,tiny human. Soo,I saw your big bro Romania was the first one to wish you "happy birthday"…

Moldova:Yeah….even though he woke me up….then when I tried to sleep,my other brothers continued to call me. From all of them,I talked the most with big brother France who had to give me a speech about life and how I'll get more responsible as I grow up…And so I slept only five hours. But I still love my brothers!

Aww,that's so cute. Well,some other countries also did some "Happy birthday to Moldova" videos.

Moldova ***smiling wide*:** Really?!This is so,so nice!Can't wait to see them!

First video is from….Bulgaria. Let's watch!

 _The Bulgarian was wearing a baby-pink birthday party hat and blowed some confetti:_

" _Happy birthday,Moldova!It's Bulgaria here,obviously,and I'm drinking some rakija for you!I got you a nice present,it's in your fridge by the way!Hmmm,what advice should I give to you?Oh,I know!Don't mix rakija with youghurt together,unless you want to sit all night on the toilet. Also,don't let Serbia show you any of his collections!I warned you!". Bulgaria drank again some rakija from the bottle next to him. "Anyway,I hope you'll have a nice day and see you soon!_ _Чао!_ _ **(2)**_

Moldova: Aww,Mister Bulgaria is so nice!I'm sure he stuffed my fridge with youghurt…as he always does. Thanks!

Okay,now the second video is from Russia!Wow,this is going to be fun!Let's see!

 _Russia was siting really,really close to the camera._

" _Ummm,I hope it's finally focusing!Heey,happy birthday,my sweet little brother!I know Romania won't like this,but who cares?!I'm a better big brother,da?Anyway,I got you a special gift.". The Russian pulled out a new brown coat from a box. "This is for you,Moldova!I hope it's your size though…Now,as the tradition says,I should give you a piece of advice. Well,don't forget that vodka solves every problem,plant as many sun-flowers as you can and,the most important,don't give up on what you think!Eh,guess that this is it!Have a nice day and say hi to Romania from me!"_

Wow,this was really nice. And that coat will look great on you,Moldova!

Moldova:I'm sure!I never doubted Russia's fashion tastes!Anyway,who's next?

Hmmm…It's Hungary's turn!

 _Hungary blowed some confetti in the camera and smiled excited._

" _Boldog szülinapot,Moldova!_ _ **(3)**_ _Ah,thinking that I've seen you growing up and all that…Thank God you're not like your asshole big brother,Romania!Hehe,let's get to the nicer things!My gift for you is a frypan,kinda like mine. I think you'll use it a lot,especially when Romania annoys you!Also,I got you some nice comic books,a T-shirt with Batman and tons and tons of sweets,for the whole year!But don't share them with anyone,okay?They are only for you!My life advice for you would be to not be afraid to smash someone's head with the frypan,to love yourself and to never give up on the things you want!Bye!"_

Moldova: Woah,thank you so much,Mrs Hungary!All the things you said to me were so nice!Mulțumesc!

Ahh,Hungary being as sweet as usual!The next video is from…the Nordics!This is going to be fun!

" _HAAAAPY BIRTHDAY MOLDOVAAAAA!",chorused all the five Nordics._

" _Jesus Denmark,if you always yell like that,I'll be deaf!I know you're happy for the kid,but please behave!"_

" _Iceland,you forgot that you're still a kid yourself.",added Sweden, pulling out Moldova's gift."This is for you,little boy."_

" _We all bought something nice for you!Hope you're going to enjoy our present.",said Norway._

" _Yeah,Moldova!I kept the biggest lego box just for you!",beamed Denmark._

" _Guys,I think we should say something deep to Moldova,right?",continued Finland."Well,Moldova,I advice you not to lose your childishness and to be always optimistic!"_

" _Finn,you stole the words I wanted to say!Eh,my advice is to live your life at maximum!"_

" _Hmmmm…just like Denmark said….live your life at maximum…and don't forget to eat butter everyday…"_

" _Butter is disgusting!Fish is way better!Oh,and,Moldova,don't let your big brothers stick their nose in your business!",said Iceland sturdy."Sve,what do you have to say?"_

" _Love Ikea. That's it."_

" _Are you serious?!",said Norway,looking at the Swedish man._

" _Yes."_

Moldova: Thank you!And Denmark,be sure I'll enjoy your lego box!This day gets better and better!

The next one is from Turkey. Let's see.

" _Looks like the little brat grew up,huh?Anyway,dear Moldova,it was a pleasure seeing you grow up along with your weird and creepy big brother,Wallachia. So,happy birthday!I made you tons and tons of sweets,because,as you know,the sweets from my house are the tastiest!I hope that your entire life you'll be as hardworking and happy as you are right now and,also,don't let the age tell you what you can and can not do!And don't listen to Greece when he's telling you that the best stuff is from his house,okay?". Turkey wiped a tear from his eyes."Ehh,they grow up so fast…Enjoy your day,Moldie!And don't forget to tag me on facebook!"_

Aww,this was so sweet!

Moldova:Can't wait to taste the sweets from you,Mister Turkey!Thanks!

We have to more messages from Prussia and America. And then from Ukraine and Belarus. We'll watch first the one from Prussia and America. Here we go,guys!

" _HAAAPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO!",chorused Prussia and America,while the last one blowed a birthday whistle._

" _We got your gift together!Dude,trust me,you'll like it!"_

" _Ja!We got you the most awesome birthday present in the history of awesome presents!"_

" _Yeah!Moldie,I hope you'll always be optimistic and stuff and if you'll be in trouble,don't forget that the hero is here for you!"_

" _Kiddo,keep continuing being awesome,but not as awesome as I am,and don't forget to share some beer with your bros!HAAAVE A NICE DAY!"_

Now,the message from Ukraine and Belarus!

" _Ah,he's growing up….Moldova,we wish you a happy birthday and keep being as sweet as usual!",beamed Ukraine._

" _Yeah,and don't forget to punch in the throat every dickhead that annoys you…or just call me for that,you're too innocent to do this.",added Belarus._

" _Waaait!You're the one who taught Moldova how to curse in Russian?!"_

 _Belarus turned to the camera:"Eh,it's time to finish this!Bye!"_

Moldova:Hehe….I swear in Russian only when I play DOTA or CS:GO…Okay,I shouldn't have said this,especially on tv…

Don't worry Moldova,it's fine. Okay,everyone,this was Moldova's birthday and…

Spain ***bursting in,followed by the other grandsons*** :Moldovaaaaa!It's time to party!

Italy:We saw you're here and decided to pass by to take you

Moldova ***surprised*** :Wait,did you just organised a birthday party for me?!

Romania:Pfft,duuh!Of course we organised a birthday party for you!

France:Guess it's time to end the emission for now…

But wait,I didn't say…

Portugal:End it. Now.

Okay,okay…Since the boys are taking Moldova to his party,I guess I'll have to end this here!Next time,we'll have the "Day with Romania"episode!Soooo,see you next time!

 **(1)-** Happy birthday!(Romanian)

 **(2)-** Bye!(Bulgarian)

 **(3)-** Happy birthday!(Hungarian)

 **Guys,I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to bomb me with suggestions for the next one!Have a nice day!**


	16. Chapter 16

Wowow,guys!This day has special,maybe vampiric vibe,because it's "A day with Romania"!I'm really curious to see what's going to happen,so let's get started!

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _Is this thing focusing?Yes,it is!SAAAAALUT,guys!It's me,Romania,and we'll spend our time together today!Of course I was left the last because always what's the best comes at the end,right?",said Romania,winking. He was in his car,driving through Bucharest."Apparently,I'm stucked in traffic,because these assholes before me don't want to move faster."Suddenly,Romania starts to honk angry the other drivers."MIȘCAȚI-VĂ MAI REPEDE,ÎN PANA MEA!PÂNĂ ȘI IOHANNIS VORBEȘTE MAI REPEDE DECÂT CUM CONDUCEȚI VOI!_ **(1)** _Hehe,sorry for this little outburst,guys!Anyway,since I'm stucked in this infernal traffic,I'll tell you a nice story from the Ottoman time,when I was around 12 years old. You know the story about how Prussia discovered the fact that Hungary was a girl,right?Actually,me,Bulgaria and the other Ottomans knew that already. And that's how my story starts!"_

 ***FLASHBACK!***

" _Egypt,have you brought the measurement tool?",asked Greece,,as the Egyptian entered the bathroom in Turkey's palace. Along with Greece were Romania,Bulgaria and a brown haired boy,with a bold smile who was Serbia._

" _Yes. Are you sure this is a good idea?",said Egypt,looking suspicious at the boys in front of him."Turkey isn't going to like this when he'll find out what are we doing."_

" _Pfft,who cares what that old camel is going to say?!Give me that tool!",replied Bulgaria,while snatching the tool away from Egypt."Who's going to start?Serbia,wanna begin,since you pretend you are so bold and all that?!"_

 _Serbia blushed,but quickly responded to Bulgaria:"Of course I'm bold,idiot!But why don't start,since you're so confident in yourself!"_

 _Romania rolled his red eyes and snatched the tool away from Bulgaria:"If you continue like this,we won't get to measure our weenies!So I'll start it,since you are so shy!"_

 _He pulled down his pants in front of everyone. Egypt dragged a hand over his face,Greece was watching everything passively and Bulgaria and Serbia were giggling._

" _10 cm!",said Romania out of sudden. He turned around to the other boys,smirking."So,who's next?"_

 _Serbia got up sturdy:"I will be!"_

 _While the Serb was taking down his pants,the door opened ,letting Hungary inside. Of course,the country was shocked to see what they were doing._

" _Istenem_ **(2)** _,why are you doing this thing?"_

" _It's all for research purposes!And who told you that you can interrupt us?!",replied Romania. Hungary came angry at him._

" _Why didn't you call me too?!After all,I'm also a guy!"_

" _Yeah,suuure!",added ironical Bulgaria._

" _Don't use your irony on me,yoghurt boy!Give me that tool!"_

 _Hungary pulled down her pants. The boys were staring at her._

" _Why are you looking at me like that?I just wanted to check if my weenie began growing."_

" _B-but…YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING WEENIE!",yelled Romania._

" _Yeah,you have that thing girls have.",concluded Greece._

" _Pfft,that's bullshit!Everyone grows its penis!Yours grew up faster because you're luckier!"_

" _Hungary,you're a fucking girl,stop talking nonsense!",argued Serbia._

" _Piss me off and I'll go tell Turkey what are you doing!I'm not a fucking girl,okay?!",grumbled Hungary,as she slammed the door. The boys exchanged cofused looks,but continued the "measurements" anyway._

 ***END OF FLASHBACK!***

" _Yeah,I embarrassed myself to tell you a cool story,now fuck me right?!Jesus Christ,when will this traffic jam will end?!"Romania honked again."_ _CĂ HAI ODATĂ!_ **(3)** "

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _Back to me again!",beamed Romania."Many of you guys don't know this,but I'm actually a creative genius and-"_

" _NO YOU'RE NOT!",yelled Hungary from her house._

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP!Anyway,you know that I'm a creative genius and I wanted to show you my early age creations!Look!"The strawberry blonde pulled out a bunch of drawing with impaled Turks. "Many people said that this is terrible and that I'm crazy,but they just misunderstood it. Everything has a deep meaning!If they would've been artists,they would've know what I'm saying!I showed this to Italy and he told me to go find a psychiatrist. I'm sure Italy liked it so much that he thought it's a good idea to share my art with the others,hehe!"_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARAPAPAPA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _Arghh!You know that I'm friends with Bulgaria and all that,but sometimes he gets on my nerves as well!He steals all my tourists with his all inclusive food!It's good,I don't deny it,but it annoys me!"_

" _Hey,that's not my fault that my beaches are convenient and cheap,unlike yours!Your people admitted that!",replied Bulgaria calmly._

" _You know what else is cheap?!Your mom!"_

" _Oh hell no!You didn't say it,did you?!"_

" _Yes,I did!Now come at me,yoghurt boy!",smirked Romania. Bulgaria threw a Twilight book in his head."Oh my God,Bulgaria,you're going to regret this!"_

 ***INTERRUPTION SOUND***

Hehe,we're sorry for that moment,but what you can do with somebody like Romania?!Anyway,this was the day with Romania and the penultime episode of our show,"Keeping up with Rome's grandsons"!Aghh,I'm going to miss this so much after it ends….Buuut next time we'll make a rewind of the best moments of this show!See you next time!

 **Hello guys!As you can see,the next chapter will also be the last one. But,if you want,you can tell me what were the best moments in my fic :D. See you soon!**

 **For Serbia,I used Tix's Yugotalia OC.**

 **Also:**

 **1 –Move fucking faster!Even Iohannis speaks faster than you drive!(Romanian)**

 **(** **În pana mea would** **literally be translated as "in my feather". Yeah,sounds weird,but we use it a lot when we are angry. Also,in case you wonder who Iohannis is,he's our president and he talks really,really slow.)**

 **2- God!(Hungarian)**

 **3- Move already!(Romanian)**


End file.
